Solilokui
by Chilla
Summary: Hanya ada kau, sunyi, dan lusinan boneka yang menatap hampa lewat bola mata kaca mereka. / Slight gore inside. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku.


"Aku menyukai pertunjukan bonekamu, Tuan."

Kau tak langsung menjawab—tapi sejurus kemudian mata hazel sayu itu terlihat berbinar sekilas, sebelum kilatan itu padam dan menyisakan sorot redup hampir tanpa emosi yang terlihat jelas.

"Oh ya?" ujarmu seraya menaikkan sudut bibir sedikit, membuat lesung pipimu yang agak tinggi naik—dan gadis berambut merah muda itu baru sadar kalau ternyata kau memiliki lesung pipi—sehingga membuat wajah seriusmu terlihat lebih baik. "Semoga menikmati pertunjukan yang kau lihat disini, kalau begitu."

Ia tersenyum.

"Selalu," balasnya dengan senyum terkulum.

* * *

**Solilokui**

Genre: Mystery

Rate: T

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: 2nd PoV. _Side-story_ dari **Polaris Merah Muda - chapter 4**. Bahasa sok2 rima berliris. Gaje abis.

* * *

.

_"Aku menyukai pertunjukan bonekamu, Tuan."_

Kata-kata dari gadis berambut merah muda itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Bak alunan musik yang dimainkan dengan melodi semanis gula.

_Ah, ya.._

Kau tertunduk, menekuri sulaman bermotif _hyacinth_ ungu untuk baju boneka yang tengah kau kerjakan. Raut wajahmu hampa, iris hazelmu tak mengedip sejak entah kapan. Jarum di tanganmu hati-hati menisik dan menusuk dengan lincah, meski ruangan ini diselimuti kegelapan.

Setelah sekian lama, mungkin tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya kau terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan.

Berbulan-bulan ini kau mengisolasi diri. Tinggal nomaden memakai sinonim teater boneka dengan lelakon berseri. Berpindah, merangkai hidup hanya untuk diri sendiri.

Hanya ada kau, sunyi, dan lusinan boneka yang menatap hampa lewat bolamata kaca mereka.

Kau menghela napas. Pedih, hal ini sungguh sulit dilepas. Emosi yang menunggu untuk terkuras...

.

.

_Hal yang tak berguna._

Diangkatnya sulaman yang belum selesai dikerjakan itu dari pangkuanmu, dan menaruhnya di meja. Kau pun beranjak bangkit, dan langkahmu terhenti di depan jendela.

Putih. Dimana-mana, salju membayangi kota ini dengan pasti. Musim dingin memang tengah mencapai puncaknya di penghujung bulan ini. Dari sela-sela teater milikmu yang tak memiliki perapian, udara dingin merayap masuk—menusuk nadi.

_"Selalu."_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan bibir kecil berwarna merah jambu itu membayangi, terulang secara ritmis. Kau tersenyum tipis. Hmm..jadi, pertunjukanmu ternyata memiliki arti yang manis—

_..setidaknya bagi gadis polos berambut merah muda itu._

Meskipun kau benci untuk mengakuinya—itu menyenangkan. Selain karya seni yang diapresiasi, apalagi yang lebih menggembirakan bagi seorang seniman?

Kau menunduk menatap lantai kayu yang usang, dan tersenyum tipis pada pikiran itu.

Musim dingin di Wina sudah mencapai titik nadirnya. Pikirmu melayang ke kota yang sudah hampir sebulan kau singgahi—kedai-kedai kopinya, pertunjukan musiknya, _trobadour_ di jalanan, air mancur di alun-alun, trotoar berkonblok merahnya..

Sedikit banyak—kau menyukai kota ini. Segalanya terasa begitu pas, seakan enggan merelakan setiap pengembara sepertimu untuk pergi.

Helaan nafas pendek kau hembuskan. Meruapkan embun yang memburamkan kaca jendela di depan.

_Hidup seperti orang-orang yang lain..bagaimana rasanya?_

_._

Memiliki keluarga. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama setiap hari—tak berpindah barang sejengkal. Orang-orang yang ditemui hampir setiap saat telah familiar, dan sudah terduga.

.

_Seperti apa rasanya?_

Ia tak tahu. Dan, tak berminat mencari tahu.

Ditutupnya gorden usang di jendela, dan langkahmu pun beranjak ke ruang di belakang panggung.

Lusinan manusia artifisial tengah menyambutmu disana, lengkap dengan sorot hampa dari masing-masing bola kaca. Kau mendekati gadis bergaun brokat hijau dengan biola di genggamannya yang terdiam kaku di dekat meja, ekspresimu tak terbaca.

Jemari lentikmu meraih rambut nilon cokelat tua milik gadis itu, dan memuntirnya di telunjuk. Gadis itu tetap diam—tapi, di mata hazelmu ekspresinya seperti merajuk. Bibir pucatmu mengguratkan senyum tipis di tengah hening yang menusuk.

"Chrysatine."

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja—ia tahu mungkin dirinya telah mencapai batas kewarasan. Bermain-main dengan ilusi yang seakan menawan.

"Sudah lama bajumu tak diganti, hmm..Chrys?" Bibir pucatmu sekali lagi bergerak, mengucapkan untaian kalimat-kalimat dengan kewarasan yang seakan rusak.

"Tak apa. Jika uangku sudah cukup, akan kubelikan kau gaun brokat yang baru. Model _Rococo_ mungkin cocok untuk rambut coklatmu..?"

Chrysatine tetap diam.

"Ya ya, sepertinya memang cocok."

Sekali lagi, Chrysatine tetap diam.

Kau mundur selangkah, dan melepaskan untaian rambut artifisial itu dari telunjukmu. Dilayangkannya pandang iris hazelmu ke sekeliling ruangan—mengabsen setiap sudut tanpa jemu. Koleksi yang membuat setiap seniman tenggelam dalam utopia palsu.

Alismu terangkat sekarang. _Sepertinya, ada yang kurang.._

* * *

_Kau belum memiliki boneka yang berambut merah muda.  
_

* * *

_'Hmm..'_ gumammu dalam hati, seakan mendadak tersadar. Tak ada boneka yang seperti itu di tengah-tengah koleksi milikmu, di ruang galeri yang memudar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu..

Manis, polos, muda. _Indah._

Tapi..sayangnya keindahan yang memerangkap itu hanyalah fana yang melekat. Sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun ke depan—ia pasti akan berubah menjadi figur yang tak lagi memikat.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menangkap keindahan yang tak kekal itu, memolesnya, memenjarakannya dalam tubuh artifisial—

_Cih._

Sepertinya ia membiarkan khayalnya mengembara terlalu jauh.

Tapi...

Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

Sebuah boneka gadis berambut merah jambu sepertinya merupakan tambahan koleksi yang bagus.

* * *

.

Selang beberapa waktu, kau menutup jendela—dan beranjak ke dapur. Ada sesuatu yang menantimu disana—kalau boleh jujur.

Sepasang mata kemerahan yang mati, menatap hampa di atas meja saji.

"Maaf."

Kau mengambil pisau di atas rak, dan mulai menusukkannya tepat pada nadi di leher hewan berbulu putih itu. Darah yang mengalir deras tertampung di wadah di bawahnya, sebelum kemudian menyurut dan tinggal menetes satu-satu.

Kau terpaku diam, menatapi cairan merah dari tubuh kelinci itu—menunggu hingga tetes terakhir turun. Rasa jijik yang menusuk bergolak di hatimu, bersamaan dengan nafsu tak wajar yang perlahan teralun.

_Cih._

Disingkirkannya tubuh berbulu putih itu dari atas wadah, dan iris hazelmu pun bertemu dengan cairan yang tergenang merah ranum. Diangkatnya wadah itu perlahan, matamu terpejam—

.

.

_..dan dengan satu teguk penuh urgensi, cairan itupun habis terminum._

_._

Disekanya noda merah yang menyisa di sudut bibir. Emosi yang aneh menggelayut di dadamu—serupa rasa bersalah yang tanpa akhir. Ah, seandainya dulu kau tak pernah terlahir..

Mungkin kau tak harus mengemban kutukan ini.

Ditepisnya pikiran gelap itu dari pikiranmu. Cih. Kau sudah menyerah, setidaknya menerima—entah dari kapan tahu. Asalkan tak ada pihak lain yang tersakiti, itu sudah cukup.

_"Kalau begitu, cairan apa yang menempel di sepatuku ini?"_

Seuntai kalimat waswas yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu tadi siang mendadak terdengar di telingamu, bak sefragmen _requiem_ yang tak diundang. Rasa jijik yang menyesakkan terurai di dadamu, kini mendadak terulang—

Kau menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf Nona, aku telah berdusta."

.

Dan kali ini kau pun kembali terdiam, mencoba berdamai dengan diri sendiri..

Mungkin sekali ini tak apa.

.

.

_..Untuk sebuah kebohongan yang manis._

* * *

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Chilla's Notes**: Sebuah cerita penyisip untuk **Polaris Merah Muda**. Kalian tentu tahu siapa tokoh 'ia' yang dimaksud, kan? :p

Fanfiksi ini sekaligus dibuat untuk menyelesaikan **Infantrum Challenge: Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku** dengan prompt _Five of Cups_. Untuk **hiharadena**-san, maap kalau arti dari prompt-nya kurang dapet ya. ._. *balik2 kartu*

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Kritik atau komentar mengenai fanfiksi mini ini, jika berkenan? :)


End file.
